Lacrosse is a competitive team sport with a number of leagues including Major League Lacrosse and an NCAA league. Lacrosse may be played by boys, girls, men, and women in various age appropriate local, regional, and national leagues and for schools. During the game, players use a lacrosse stick to receive and throw a ball. A lacrosse stick has three main parts: a shaft, a head, and a pocket. Traditionally, a shaft and a head may be made out of wood. The shaft may be made with a stiffer material, such as wood or a metal, while the head is made with a flexible material, as shown in FIG. 1. (Lacrosse stick. In Wikipedia. Retrieved Jun. 19, 2013, from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lacrosse_stick) A flexible head spreads the force of impact when a ball hits a pocket and helps a player pick up and throw a ball. To create a flexible head, manufacturers typically use plastic and an injection modeling process. But there are trade-offs to such flexibility. For example, the plastic material used is commonly subject to breakage at low temperatures, excessive flexibility at high temperatures, and yielding/warping under normal gameplay conditions. As a result, a player may need to replace the head many times a year.